


not gonna die alone (i don't think so)

by plantastic



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU- Soulmates, F/F, Femslash, That is all, just ignore anything that ever happened in canon and you should be fine, please don't yell at me, this has too many tags and i am trash, this is so au it probably doesn't even belong here at this point, tw for torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantastic/pseuds/plantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the books, you <em>know</em> when you find your soulmate. The world dims or sharpens, and you hear your heartbeat change to match theirs. It is somehow never a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>In the real world, though, you don’t. It’s a handshake, or a brush in the crowd (or sometimes a fist on flesh and a bruise that aches for days). Most people find them, eventually. Some never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not gonna die alone (i don't think so)

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate femslash au! this is my first work (and it's ironically in a fandom i'm not very invested in) so feedback is welcomed and adored. ~~please don't hate me~~  
>  if people wanted I could do a companion from Q's pov? idk though, so just message me if you want it.
> 
> i'm very sorry for making you read this.
> 
> oh! the title comes from _putting the dog to sleep_ by the antlers, which I highly recommend

In the books, you _know_ when you find your soulmate. The world dims or sharpens, and you hear your heartbeat change to match theirs. It is somehow never a mystery.

In the real world, though, you don’t. It’s a handshake, or a brush in the crowd (or sometimes a fist on flesh and a bruise that aches for days). Most people find them, eventually. Some never know.

-

It’s a survival mechanism, people claim. Others say it’s a gift from god. Some hiss and spit in the shadows and say, _it’s a curse, you find them but it only leads to pain._ Though the government is supposed to stay out of it, these people do not live long.

-

There are people who want to see the end of the soulmate bond. There are people who want fiercely to protect it. Often, Jaime finds, they are as alike as siblings.

Often, she finds, the grey area is larger than the black-and-white; the soulmate system is sloppy and haphazard, and many times it does more harm than good. Sometimes she wonders if it does enough good to make up for it.

-

She finds herself surrounded by people willing to fight for the bond. _Wouldn’t you want to protect yours_ , they ask, and then glance at her sideways. _If you had him._ She shrugs and accepts the offer they make, and wonders if it’s all it’s cracked up to be. After all, none of her colleagues have theirs.

-

They bring her in, and they bring her back out. She doesn’t ask for names or locations, as she knows others are prone to. She does not want to know, if that building she just blew up housed a family, if that man she just shot has a wife somewhere (if she’s crying or if she’s bleeding). It’s better not to know.

-

In a small, dark room in an unknown location, she screams and writhes and is suddenly glad that she never found hers.

-

They have tired of her screaming and writhing with no results, and she is not surprised when they arrange an execution. She walks out with her head held as high as her abused muscles can make it.

-

No one is more surprised than her when the kill shot goes wide and a body beside her thumps to the ground. Still prepared to die, she does not notice when she shakes the hand of the young, thin, dark-haired girl who saved her. Still prepared to die, she does not notice her sudden wince of pain.

-

She goes to see the girl who saved her. She’s (too) young and (too) thin and walks with a little bit of a limp. It matches the one Jaime carries, from when someone sliced her tendon (in a small, dark room) on a mission. She works in the tech department, and part of Jaime screams that she shouldn’t have been in the field, what were they thinking letting her out there.

Her name is unknown, but they call her Q.

-

Q is not as fragile as she seems, but there is still part of Jaime that rebels at the thought of her getting hurt. She is still on medical leave, and she spends more and more time in Q-branch and less and less time in her own (small, dark) flat. Every time Q looks up with that tiny smile reserved just for her and a murmured _007_ on her lips, she wants to make sure nothing can ever hurt her. Not even Jaime.

She is careful never to touch her.

-

It seems inevitable, but no one is as surprised as her when she comes back from a mission to find someone other than Q in Q’s office. _Don’t know what happened,_ they say, and then glance at her sideways. _She just started bleeding._ Jaime rubs at her own still-bleeding bullet wound, and goes to medical.

-

Q looks younger and thinner than ever in a hospital bed, surrounded by stark white sheets. Jaime sits gently on the side and asks, ( _how long have you known_ ) ”Do you want some more tea?” and Q laughs and says, “Always.”


End file.
